1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aqueous glittering ink composition which can be suitably used for writing tools, printing inks, fields pertaining to coatings, cosmetics, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, for the purpose of obtaining a handwriting with metallic luster such as gold and silver, aqueous ink compositions using glittering pigments have been proposed. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-118592 proposes an aqueous ink composition using an aluminum powder pigment. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 8-151547 proposes an ink composition using a pearlescent pigment. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-29734 proposes an aqueous metallic ink prepared by coloring an aluminum powder with an organic pigment using a fixing agent.
However, in the case of such conventional aqueous ink compositions using glittering pigments such as aluminum powder pigment, pearlescent pigment and the like, it has been difficult to obtain handwritings or coating films with strong glittering feeling and spatial effect. Moreover, although in order to obtain metallic color a method has been adopted in which these glittering pigments are colored with coloring materials such as dyes and pigments, there has been a problem that the glittering feeling is lost in the coloring step because of the use of a resin.
The object of the present invention is to provide aqueous glittering ink compositions which can provide handwritings or coating films having a stronger glittering feeling in comparison with aqueous ink compositions using conventional glittering pigments, and moreover having together a strong spatial effect which conventional ink compositions never have.
The other object of the present invention is to provide aqueous glittering ink compositions which can provide handwritings or coated films having a strong glittering feeling without losing glitter in comparison with aqueous ink compositions using conventional glittering pigments.